Twisted
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: Leo makes a mistake that he's going to regret. Set just after battle nexus.
1. News

_CHAPTER 1: NEWS_

For Leo, the world was spinning. It left a terrible taste in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have taken it, he knew that it could kill him, but he had to. With the news he just received, he felt it necessary to abandon his sorrows the way humans did. He needed something to make him forget; forget about the guilt, the shame and the responsibility that he knew would arise in the coming hours. That is why he wandered out here, to a dark street corner, found a bottle of bourbon and drank. He stumbled, hiccupped and proceeded to puke on the dumpster he was leaning against. _Damn, _he thought_, some twisted stuff can happen when you're drunk._

He quietly walked around the city, breathing the midnight air and contemplating his next move. _Well I've got to tell them, don't I?_ his conscious pondered, _but how will they react? Would they shun their brother in his hour of need? Could I really proceed to live with them, knowing my shame? What will she and I do? Will we end it? Will I? Will she? Oh my god! How will sensei take it? Will I be allowed to continue my training, will I be able to?_ These questions plagued Leonardo's mind for a long time before he finally slumped against a tree and shut his eyes. _No! _His mind screamed, _I must return home to face my fears._ He listlessly arose from his position and put himself on alert. _No matter what the circumstances, I cannot afford to be seen._ With this in mind he clumsily raced down the nearest man hole and returned to the lair.

He tiptoed across the lair and silently graced his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, yet his dreams were not welcome. He tossed and turned all through the night, never waking, trapped in his nightmares. By the time he woke up, his family members were already eating their breakfast.

"Hey, everybody" he said sleepily, dreading what was to come.

"Mornin' Leo" said Raphael, without looking up.

Leonardo sat down and stared glumly at the scene before him. _How could I dare tear this family apart?_ Looking upon his kin with love, _I can't do it. No!! I must say it! Its not the sort of thing that can be ignored! Alright, I've made up my mind, I gonna do it…_

"Guys", he announced, waiting for everyone to look up, "I kinda…um… got April pregnant."


	2. A Day Divided

_CHAPTER 2: A DAY DIVIDED_

"You're kidding, right?" asked Michelangelo. Leo just bowed his head solemnly, staying in silence.

"Oh my god." Raph breathed.

The look of shock was unanimous at the table. Everyone had stopped eating and was deep in thought. Finally, Splinter broke the silence, "Leonardo, stand up." Leo stood and braced himself for whatever was impending. Splinter rose slowly and walked over to Leonardo with a hint of mourning on his face. He flicked his cane and though he knew his son could easily dodge such an attack, it came as no surprise to him when Leonardo made no motion to do so. Leo fell to the ground, allowing his father to serve him the punishment that he himself perceived to be ultimately just.

"You have brought shame and dishonor to this family and yourself!" Splinter vented as his cane descended onto his son again, "You disgust me and have ruined life not only for yourself but also for the pathetic wench you call a lover. The next strike drew blood.

"STOP!" Donatello screamed as his brother began to clutch his head and cry. As Splinter receded Leonardo sprinted to his bedroom, leaving a small trail of blood and a pool of tears in his wake.

"Now," Splinter said to his remaining sons, "I want each of you out of the lair today. Your brother has done a terrible deed and needs time to reflect on that. You may do whatever you wish except go to Apr- I mean woman's house. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei." The boys said in unison and in a flash, they were gone.

Leonardo sat inside his own head. He felt weirder than he had last night. He felt completely dead. He had given away his secure and loving life, just cast it away in a single moment. He had given it… to her. _I have to see her_ he told himself _I must. I don't even know what she's decided to do about the baby. She may not even want me in her life. But now I have no choice, there's nothing left for me here. She is all I have now, her and the baby._ He then packed a small bag of his belongings and stealthily made his way to April O'Neil's house.

Michelangelo also made his way to the surface, for different reasons. He knocked on Casey Jones's door impatiently. By the time Casey had opened the door, Mikey was on the verge of tears.

"Did you hear, Casey?" he sobbed

"Yeah it's pretty intense, Poor April, eh?"

"No. Don't you see if Splinter acted this way about Leo and April, how you think he'll cope with us."

"Don't think about that right now", said Casey, slipping his hand in Mikey's and pulling him close, "we'll tell him when the time is right. Besides, right now, we must support April and Leo. It's their lives that are torn.

"Yeah, I know" said Mikey, kissing Casey's forehead.

Raphael spent the day in solitude. _Man,_ he thought to himself as he punched the bag, _how could he do this to me? How could she? Not only are they destroying our family but April is throwing her life away to spend it with Leo! Do I mean nothing to her!? I love her and she knows it! She loves me back, right?! So what does she think she's doin' going all the way with him! He doesn't even love her! Not like I do! Ah! I hate him! _These thoughts consumed him until he stopped pounding the bag and walked away whispering "Leo is going to get it. By tonight he won't even be a memory in her beautiful head.


	3. A Night to Remember, A Fight to Forget

_CHAPTER 3: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER, A FIGHT TO FORGET_

When she saw him on her doorstep, laden with bags, she let out a small cry of fear. _What am I going to say? What if he doesn't want to be a father? What if he wants to get rid of it?_ Her heart raced and her mind boggled. She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned the knob. As Leonardo walked in, all her fears abated. It was something about the way he walked in: confidently but scared. He casually walked to the couch and sat down. She took a seat beside him and they began to talk.

"First off," she said shakily, "I want the baby." She could see all of his tension fade away; she even thought she saw him smile.

"Good, good," Leo reassured her, taking her hand, "so do I."

"Thank god, I was scared out of my mind" she let out a weak laugh.

"Me too. I… kinda… in a sense… gave it all up for you" he said as he motioned the bags.

"Oh!" her eyes grew wide with shock, "I'm sure Splinter didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but even if he didn't, we're gonna have to move in together some time."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, when we're ready."

"When we're _ready_?! What if we're never ready?"

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. April eventually managed the words, "We'll survive. No matter what happens, I know we can work it out together."

"But what if we don't stay together?"

April had worried he'd say that, "but we will, because I love you."

"I love you too, hone-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as April pulled her lips to his in a loving kiss.

"You have to go back" she said as they drew apart.

"What, to them, I can't! I dishonored them. They've disowned me!"

"You have to. I'm sure they'll forgive you, all it takes is time. I mean it's not like you got a hooker pregnant or anything."

"Yeah, well you tell that to master Splinter" mumbled as he got up.

"Hey," her tone turned seductive and she grew a smile, "it's not as if you can't stay the night."

"Not now April," his voice grew more confident, "its time I faced my destiny"

A few minuets later, back at the lair, Splinter called his three sons together. "My sons, when your brother returns, I want no notice taken of him." They all nodded and went back to their tasks. When Leo did arrive, however, his brothers could not help stopping what they were doing and looking up at him. He strolled over to the table, taking notice of everything. Splinter quietly called him to his side and took him well out of earshot of the others. "My son, please forgive my actions earlier, they were… foolish."

"Don't worry master, I deserved everything I got. I shamed you."

"That may be true, Leonardo. But all the same, you have my support in anything you choose to do."

"But what about the others?"

"They will soon follow me, given time" and with that, they returned to the others.

"What are you doing?" Splinter announced to his sons, who were feigning interest in what they were doing, "Why are you not training?"

So the boys assembled themselves in various places around the lair. After a few minutes of trying to meditate, Raphael stole a look at Leonardo, who was attacking the dummy. His mind filled with rage. _He spoilt her. He ruined us. He took away her innocence_! "HeeeYaaa!" Raphael screamed as he threw one of his sai at Leo.

"How could you, do this?" he said as he followed through with a kick, "she loves me!"

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as he rolled, his voice filled with confusion and fear.

"You spoilt her! You took her! Ruined her life!" Raph managed to yell as his brothers forced him down.

When Raphael was permitted to get up, he shook with rage. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. His point was obvious. He ran to his quarters just as Leonardo had done earlier today, leaving his brother feeling guiltier than ever and the rest of the family in silent awe.


	4. Conversation Override

_CHAPTER FOUR: CONVERSATION OVERRIDE_

A few days passed and the unrest in the lair was still strongly present. Leo had relayed to April what had happened and she treated it with shock and, well, disgust. This, of course, only worsened Raph's mood. He was still insanely hostile. Only Master Splinter talked to him and even then he chose his words carefully. Leo was still spending a lot of time with April while Raph kept to the room and Donnie and Mikey were just hanging around the house, trying to justify the reason for doing meaningless household chores over and over again.

Little did they know, Master Splinter was frequently leaving the lair, in the dead of night, moving in mysterious ways. The first door, or rather window, he knocked on belonged to Casey Jones. Casey opened the window with a surprise as he let the rat slunk into his apartment. "Mr. Jones," Splinter said in a serious tone, "Do you know what Mss O'Neil admires most?

Casey looked perplexed for a moment, thinking it was a trick question. Finally, he piped up with "uh… yeah… chocolates. And…um… flowers… I think. Yeah, chocolates and flowers.

"I thank you deeply" said the mutated rat with a bow.

"Uh… no problem"

About an hour later, the owner of a small chocolate stall on 42nd street got a rude awakening from his dazed state when a man, his face covered in shadow, dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and ran off with what looked like a box of chocolates. An hour later, April rose sleepily from her bed to see a rat in her doorway clutching a box of chocolates and what looked like some flowers he picked from Central Park. "Master Splinter, what, what is this?"

"Don't you see, it is my blessing" said Splinter. He watched as a wide grin slowly crept around April face. She jumped on him, squeezing him tightly in her arms. It was then that Master Splinter realized that April was not getting fat.

Later that day, in the morning, the boys sat down to their breakfast seeing their father happier than he had been in months. This only meant one thing to the turtles. Training day. The day was filled with drills but even so, everyone felt a general lightening up of each other, even Raphael. All day that inevitable cloud of everyone's favorite activity was gradually building, until those oh so special words rained down upon them, surface trip.

The shadows melted into the darkness as they replaced the manhole cover. No one could hear them as they climbed up to the rooftops of New York. They flipped and ran all the while having a glorious time. It didn't take long for Raph's thoughts to deviate. His thoughts became of _her_. In the middle of a large leap, he spoke; "Leo, um, how did it feel?"

"Enough Raph, just drop it ok man." said Leo with the slightest hint of agitation in his voice.

"Hey man, get off my back!"

"You're on _my_ back"

It was then that they broke into fighting. Among the scuffle there were words of "you idiot!" and "I hate you!" Donnie and Mikey broke u the fight, resulting in the orange clad turtle yelling "Stop! This is destroying us!"

After hearing all he needed to hear, the foot ninja who had been tailing them disappeared as silently as he had approached.

The boys returned to their beds later that night, full of adrenaline but never prepared for what was to come in the following days….

In the twilight, deep under New York, in an abandoned subway station lit by crude torches, the major gangs of the city gathered. On to a makeshift podium stepped Karai. "Ladies and Gentleman", she announced to the mass of people, "the Turtles have been a thorn in our sides for too long. It has come about recently, news of their weakness. If we attack now, united, we will wipe them out, we will own this city. _We will rule! _Our plan shall begin in the coming days. Join with the Foot, brothers and sisters, and have a revolution!" This was met with a great applause from the sea of violent, angry, vengeful faces.


	5. Assasination Point

_CHAPTER FIVE: ASSASINATION POINT_

The brothers woke to a crashing sound just outside their bedroom. When Michelangelo poked his head out the door way, he jumped in fear. There were four muscled thugs, armed with baseball bats, smashing their house. He looked around to his kin; seeing them already tense with adrenalin. Moments later, they all leapt out of the room ready to strike. The men were startled by all this but still, they were prepared. One of them swung his bat at Raph who responded by ducking and then stabbing one of his sai into the brute's side. Leo sent his sword vertically down and the man rolled it off his shoulder, cutting him deep. He drew a knife and tried to stab Leonardo but the turtle yielded back, punching his attacker in the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the floor. Donnie went for a leg sweep, unexpectedly he succeeded. The man fell backwards on to the ground with the purple Turtle looming over him. The man gasped for air and his hand flew into his pockets, pulling out a gun. He fired and missed completely; scaring the Turtles and making them duck for cover. Mikey shut his eyes and covered his head. His brothers, however, saw their opponents run for their bikes. The brothers quickly scampered to their modes of transport and pursued their opponents.

They quickly caught sight of their attackers and gained upon them. The trio of men passed a crossing of sewer pipes when a fourth man joined their crew, armed with a machine gun. The new assailant sent a barrage of bullets at the Turtles, causing them to fall back and almost skid out of control. Though none of his brothers noticed, Donatello was hit in the shoulder. He winced in pain, but continued nonetheless. Eventually, the quadrant broke up at an intersection, causing the ninjas to go their separate ways after individual targets. Now, each of the brothers was absolutely sure. There was no communication between them, but they were all thinking the same thing. _They were walking into a trap._

* * *

The sewer became darker the further Donatello went and he wasn't sure he could make his way back, so he decelerated. To his surprise, so did his enemy. After a few seconds, the truck stopped. Donatello jumped of his bike and didn't see the Foot ninja until it was too late. The shadow like fist hit him in the head and he went flying, only just managing to land on his feet. He swung his bo staff and hit his attacker in the ribs; still feeling the pain of the bullet in his shoulder. The Foot ninja delivered a flying kick that hit the Turtle square in the chest. Don poked the man in the face with the butt of his staff before sending it crashing down on his head. The black clad ninja responded by flinging three shuriken at the turtle. To Don, all they looked like were shimmers in the darkness. He took great effort to avoid them, scoring a gash across his leg but putting his bo in a position to trip his opponent. As the assassin fell to the ground, Donatello grabbed him, placed him against the wall and proceeded to beat him. As his hands grew bloody he began to ask, "What do you know? Why are you here?!" The man finally gurgled a faint "I'll tell you every thing I know" At which point Don knocked him out. He looked up at where the biker had been; only to find no one there…

* * *

Mikey was right on his adversary when the Foot ninja struck. He had drawn level with him and was about to go for a tackle when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He veered round, just in time to see a Foot ninja's katana swinging towards him! He ducked and jumped off his bike, trying to land a hurricane kick. The ninja rolled to the left and swept Mikey's feet as he landed, making him fall on his back, unable to get up. The assassin stood over him, his blade ready to pummel right through him. Beneath his mask, the ninja smiled to himself for a moment. A moment was all it took. Michelangelo flung his nunchaku into the Foot's face making him stumble backwards. Then the turtle reached for his opponent's feet, taking the ninja down whilst using the momentum to bring himself up. Now it was him who stood victorious and he wasn't going to be anywhere near as hesitant. He beat the man until he slipped into unconsciousness, picked up the body and threw it into a nearby pool of water. He knew that the same sort of attack was going to befall his brothers so he rushed back to the lair as quickly as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Leonardo's senses were on high alert as soon as the thought of a trap crossed his mind. All he could think was, _if they're doing this stuff to us, then what are they doing to April?_ Those thoughts just made him angry. Furious. He was going to kill the next person that got in his way. Somehow, he kind of knew that it was going to be a Foot ninja. He didn't even waste his time with the guy on the bike because, after all, _he's just bait_. Unlike his brothers, he was ready for the attack. When he heard a noise above him he accelerated, letting the wannabe killer crash to the ground. He drew his sword, and let his opponent draw his, just so he could stare at him. After what seemed like an age Leo made a ferocious attack. He ran at the ninja with his blade held high. The ninja's blade shone in the moonlight as he moved into a defensive stance. Finally, at the last second, Leo dropped the blade and twisted it, bringing it up to slash across his enemy's body. He moved past his opponent, seeing him stagger slightly. _If they stagger, there's still life left in 'em, _he thought coldly as he took his blade and drove it through were he assumed his challenger's heart would be. Eventually, he withdrew his blade. Taking some time to admire the way the blood gave a luster to his weapon. Then he looked to the heavens. "I have decided" he breathed.

* * *

Raphael was much to fast on his bike to let some chump walk him into a trap. Still, he followed the guy until he led him to a dead end. Raph almost didn't get it until he spied the Foot assassin dropping from an overhead pipe. Not wasting any time, Raphael lunged at the assailant, but he turned, dodging the move and grabbed the turtle by the throat. The foot ninja drew his sword, pressed it to Raph's abdomen and slashed up ward with all his might. Pain shuddered through Raphael's body as he reached for his sai. When he got a grip on his weapons he used it to stab his enemy in the arm. The Foot ninja let go of him clutched his arm. Raph barely even saw him reach for his shuriken. The tiny blades missed his head by a hair's breath and when the turtle saw that his enemy had run out of the weapons, he took a fighting stance. "Alright bud; its time to die" he said as he took a step to lead into an attack. It was then that the shuriken came out of the darkness and hit Raphael in the throat. He clutched his esophagus, only to find blood pouring out by the gallon. He dropped to his knees and then his face hit the floor. There was the cold look of death in his eyes, leaving only a Foot ninja with a perplexed look on his face.

* * *

An hour later, back at the Lair, Splinter, Donnie and Mikey were discussing what they experienced. 

"He said that the gangs are trying to run us out of town." said Don

"That could mean war, but they will destroy themselves." Reflected Splinter

"No they're organized, that means w-" started Michelangelo

"Guys," said Leo as he walked in, dragging a body behind him, "Raphs dead."

The brothers bowed there heads, trying to take in what happened, until Donatello spoke up. "We've got bigger problems. We've got a war on our hands."


End file.
